1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print image forming apparatus, a computer readable medium storing a program and a method for forming a print image.
2. Related Art
In order to achieve various objects including protection against abuse of documents, it has been recently adopted in some cases that an identifier is allocated to a document to be printed and each page constituting the document is printed out with the identifier. The identifier is printed while being expressed with a character string or encoded into a predetermined code (e.g., QR Code and barcode) so that a computer or the like can easily process the identifier.
When a printer is shared by plural users, print materials which are printed in response to instructions of the users may be put together on a tray of the printer.